The werewolves
Summary Cheddar, Florence, Thomas and The three girls are at werewolf woods to take back the stolen diamonds. Plot The principal calls all the students to a meeting about bad news, He lost his diamonds in the "Werewolf woods". So he needs some of the students to go to "Werewolf woods" to return his diamonds. Cheddar, Florence, Thomas and The three girls were choose to return the diamonds. Florence is not sure about this. When they arrive to "Werewolf woods" on foot, they saw 7 pack of wolves. Victoria needs the team to stay together and not get hurt or lost, The Wolf is in the littlest one on the pack at the lake. Victoria will handle this by scaring them, yet that worked. Florence is feeling a bit less scared, The next 5 wolves are bigger though, Everyone but Florence attacked them, But then Victoria got attacked back by 2 of the wolves. Clara yelled "FLO, DO SOMETHING!". Florence is still scared, until she saw one of the diamonds and grabbed them. But until when two to were still attacking Victoria, so she throws the diamonds and the wolves in the eyes and cause them to run away. Victoria said "I hope i won't get rabies". Thomas said "You got the diamonds, Florence" Florence said "yes i did". Cheddar supports Florence, But he's said that there's one more left to find. Adeline corrects Cheddar. Clara see the diamond up top form the mountain. Thomas sees the king werewolf the leader of the pack. Florence said "But how are we gonna get up there?". Victoria runs to the top of the mountain the fasting she can without stopping, until she reaches to the leader of the pack of the werewolves. Victoria see the diamond, but the werewolf said "Halt! you may not TrustPass the diamond" Victoria said "That belongs to the principal!" The werewolf said "Finders keepers, Loser weepers". Victoria said "I ain't no loser, the principal needs it back!". The werewolf refuse to do so, He said that it's his diamond now. Victoria wants to bring up a fight. Victoria started to fight, The werewolf fights too. Victoria tries to fight the werewolf but the werewolf was more powerful than her. And then, The werewolf threw Victoria in the pond then drowns. The others came too and then fights the werewolf as well. Adeline go the diamonds, but the werewolf attacked her then said to Clara "Clara the diamond!" Clara grabs the diamond. Thomas, Cheddar and Florence helped Adeline. The werewolf gave up, and them Adeline, Clara, Thomas, Cheddar and Florence have the diamonds. Adeline wonders where's Victoria, And all realize Victoria drowned, Thomas can tell. Clara must go and save Victoria, so she went to the pond and recused Victoria. Cheddar must help Victoria to breath again also. Victoria went back to being alive and ask "Did we win?". They did win, so they went back into a school and return the stolen diamonds to the principal. The principal was glad that his diamond came back. But then Victoria got rabies. Clara gave her a shot. Victoria thanks Clara. Trivia * This is the second episode the principal appeared * This is also the second episode the Victoria got defeated * This the episode when Florence faces her fears * Victoria has scars in her face and bite marks in her arms for the rest of the episode when she was defeated by the leader werewolf ** And Victoria has werewolf bite marks in her arms as well * This is also the episode when Thomas appeared * When the leader werewolf said "Finders keepers, Losers weepers" It's a references to PAW Patrol Full episode Errors * When Adeline got attacked, Adeline said "Get the gems!" instead of "Get the diamonds!" * It's impossible when a vampire get rabies to Victoria